Numerous expedients have been suggested in the prior art for guidance of vehicles incorporating wheels which are provided with tires, such as the conventional automobile. Among these have been centrally located monorail tracks adapted to be engaged by guidance mechanisms on the vehicle; tow-bar mechanisms and electronic input devices adapted to generate signals to govern the operation of an electronic steering mechanism incorporated in the vehicle.
It has been discovered that the use of various types of track means in conjunction with conventional tired automotive vehicles is infeasible due to the fact that there is a tendency of the vehicle wheels to become displaced with respect to the longitudinal axis of the associated track. Consequently, the utilization of track guidance means in conjunction with conventional vehicles has been discarded as an effective solution to the problem of automating the movement of large numbers of individual automotive vehicles.